Just a Dream  UsUk
by comatoselove
Summary: "I was thinkin' bout you, thinkin' bout me, open my eyes...It was only just a dream..." Arthur sits back in the rain and remembers Alfred, in more ways than one. Country and Human names used. Rated M for heavily implied smut.


Green eyes gazed at the rain that fell, tears falling along with them. It hurt. God it hurt. It was like a hot knife was stabbing into his throbbing heart. He stared at the ground, head picking up as a song began to play from some teen's speakers. It was one of Alfred's songs. His country was always making songs like this, about heart break. They always managed to stab painfully at Arthur's weary heart. He listened to the lyrics, tears still falling. His mind began to go to another place, a place much simpler and gentler. A time from when it was just him and Alfred.

_A small blonde with azure eyes ran towards Arthur at lightning speed, a wide grin on his face. "England!" the boy cried, tackling the country of England. The sandy blonde hit the ground with a cry. "Alfred! What did I say!" he said, scowling as the little boy giggled. He sat in Arthur's lap with a wide beam. "You said not to tackle anymore. But I can't help it! You came back!" the small boy said eagerly. _

_Arthur took Alfred off of his lap, frowning. "Of course I came back you git." He said, rolling his eyes. He frowned when Alfred stood up, coming to his waist. "You grew again!" he said, frowning at the too small clothes on the maturing nation's body. "Hehe, yeah. I sorta forgot to get these fixed…" he said sheepishly. Arthur rolled his eyes. "So what, have you been running around naked all day?" he asked rolling his eyes. Alfred laughed. "Course not! I have other stuff, just nothing you like." He said, smiling mischievously. Arthur rolled his eyes and took Alfred's hand. "Come on lad, let's get you some proper clothes." He said, leading the boy off._

Arthur sighed softly at the memory. He missed those days. He missed playing with Alfred and spoiling him when he had the chance. Then there were other times… He shivered at the memory of flesh against flesh and a desperate plea. He had been so young, so naïve. So…tempting. Oh god had he been tempting. Those soft pink lips pressing in a needy way to his own…'Shit, must stop thoughts' the Brit thought, frowning. It was too late though, his mind was already to that time.

_Alfred walked in the room timidly, shirtless. Arthur was reading a book and didn't look up until the young man cleared his throat. Arthur smiled softly. "What is it lad?" he asked softly. Alfred blushed and cleared his throat again. "Um…Look at how much I've grown…" he said softly Arthur raised a brow but looked. Alfred's tan skin was taught with wiry muscle and it looked very smooth. His chin was squaring out, becoming more masculine. He could pass for twenty or so with his build. And he was tall. God he was tall. Arthur frowned lightly at that fact, feeling slightly inferior. He studied the man's face, head cocked slightly. His eyes were a bit less wide, a bit less innocent. Arthur's mouth went dry as he went to examining pink lips that were being licked nervously._

_Arthur sighed softly. "Yes yes, you've grown. Your point?" he asked, raising a brow. He was hoping Alfred wasn't going to suggest what he thought he would suggest. Sure his people had been a little restless but it wasn't anything major, right? Alfred blushed and looked down before walking over to Arthur and getting on his knees. He gently took the book from Arthur and looked up at him, obviously nervous. "I-I'm almost grown. I…I've been feeling things...Things I don't think I should…and… I feel like if I don't get this out they'll get worse until my body…my heart…explodes with this feeling…" he said softly, blush growing._

_Arthur frowned. "What do you mean boy?" he asked, pressing his hand to Alfred's head. The American blushed and took the hand and gently kissed each knuckle then turned it around and kissed the tips of his fingers and his palm. Arthur's skin tingled with suppressed want and need. It wasn't fair. He had to be teasing. He pulled his hand away and frowned. "What is the meaning of this Alfred?" he demanded, worrying. Alfred went redder. "A-Arthur…I…I want…I need…" he started, stammering a bit. Arthur frowned. "Spit it out." He demanded, growing impatient. Alfred blushed and leaned up to press warm soft lips against cool chapped ones. "I want you Arthur. I want you to be my first." He said softly, blush growing._

_Arthur blushed beat red and looked away. "W-We can't. You're my charge, it's inappropriate." He said, frowning. Alfred frowned deeply. "I think it's a great idea! You're the closest to me and I want my first time to be with someone I'm comfortable with, someone I trust." Arthur blushed deeply and looked away. They couldn't possibly…Could they? Was it a good idea? Arthur's thoughts were stopped by lips pressing themselves needily to his own. He kissed back, unable to stop himself. He had been wanting this far too much since Alfred started becoming a man. They kissed for a while then Arthur took Alfred to the bed, intending on teaching him the right way. _

The Brit was bright red by this point and shook his head, clearing his mind. That was enough of that. What came next? Oh. Right. That… Arthur's frown came back as he thought about it. The revolutionary war. It still hurt. That scar above his heart still felt fresh. He clutched the spot, tears welling up again. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

"_I'm leaving you Arthur. I'm going to become my own country. I'll show you, I can make it on my own. You can't control me any longer." The almost fully grown American man spat. Arthur rolled his eyes, sipping his tea. "Please Alfred. You can't even get it up without my help. Stop with this foolish nonsense and get into bed, I'm feeling needy." He said, getting up and taking off his tie. Alfred growled and slammed Arthur against a wall. The embodiment of England was shocked to say the least. "What part of I don't need you don't you get? I want you gone Arthur." He said, something flickering behind his angry blue eyes. If Arthur didn't know better he would have thought it was pain. He frowned deeply and shoved Alfred off. "I will not take this insult lying down Alfred. Being a nation isn't easy; you're going to learn that the hard way I can assure you." He hissed, leaving in a fit of anger._

"_You used to be so big…" Alfred whispered quietly, dropping his gun. He turned and walked off, pretending it was just the rain that was making Arthur look like he was crying. His heart was breaking more with every step but he had to do this. He had to show Arthur that he could do it. That he could be the man Arthur would need one day, not the one that he wanted to be for Arthur. He had to be the hero._

Arthur sighed softly and shook his head at the memory. The ground had been so cold. And he was in so much pain that day. He squeezed his eyes shut as their next meeting came into mind. Ah yes, the war of 1812. What an interesting war. He hadn't seen Alfred personally but their nations had clashed, that was for sure. He had refused to pick sides during his civil war. Two sides to Alfred wouldn't have been pretty. Sides, there would have been two annoying gits bothering him. He sighed as his thoughts turned to the First World War. That had been the next time he had actually seen Alfred if he remembered correctly. That first time seeing, god he had infuriated him. But GOD he had been beautiful. So arrogant and full of power. Nothing like his own of course but he had all the potential in the world. This war was taking a bit of a toll on him, the frog had fallen easily and Ivan had dropped out. It was him and Alfred. What a time…

_Blue eyes studied green. "So, how can the hero help? You know we're isolationist, right?" Alred asked, smirking. Arthur rolled his eyes and shook his head. "It's me against half of Europe. I can't do it alone and you know it. Hell, I could barely do it with those lazy idiots helping me." He said, rolling his eyes. Alfred laughed loudly. "Okay Iggy, I'll help!" he said, grinning. Arthur scowled. "That's Britannia to you, you insufferable git." He snapped, flustered. Alfred laughed again. "Whatever. Where can I start?" he asked, grinning evilly. It was time to show some power._

Arthur smiled softly at the memory. God he had been handsome. And strong. Fighting alongside him sure had been something. And that arse…WAIT. Not those thoughts again. Nope, not thinking about… Fuck, not again.

"_Ngh, harder git." Arthur managed, bent over a random cot. Seeing Alfred like that, it had been too much. He was very much frustrated sexually and so was Alfred. It didn't mean anything, it was just sex. Alfred grinned and nipped at Arthur's ear, going harder and deeper. "Okay Artie, just for you~" he moaned lightly, loving the way Arthur's moans sounded. He knew the Brit didn't think it was anything but it was something to him. Arthur cried out as he saw white, making a mess on the ground below them. Alfred came shortly after, moaning the Brit's actual name. He got shoved off shortly after Arthur caught his breath and sighed softly as the sandy blonde gathered his clothes and left. _

Arthur blushed lightly at the memory, wondering how he had let himself be on bottom. He was the most powerful nation at that time! The only and first super power! And he had been dominated. It was laughable and embarrassing but GOD that had been good sex. He sighed as he kept thinking. Things had gotten a little better between them since then. Then there was world war two. Oh wow, that was a good one. He was a weaker man sure but Alfred…Well he was strong and he was beautiful. But most importantly, he was free and all Arthur's. He buried his face in his hands, a memory coming up. It was after the victory speech, in a grand hotel room.

_Alfred kissed all over Arthur's naked torso as he fumbled with his own shirt. "God you were amazing out there Artie. You held out the longest, through all that." He said, kissing Arthur deeply. The Brit smirked. "Of course git, you think I'd like those damn Nazi's take my land? My people. Ludwig can kiss my arse." He said, grinning defiantly. _

_Alfred laughed and kissed him deeply. "Me first~" he said, smirking. Arthur laughed, hands exploring a broad torso. "Quit flattering me Alfred, You're the one who came into this guns blaring. I don't think I've ever seen you that furious~ Poor Kiku didn't know what he had unleashed until it was too late~" he said, smirking. Alfred grinned at him, removing their pants and starting to prep Arthur. "Yeah well, I sorta wanna forget that. Killing a bunch of innocent people never sits well." He said, shrugging and smiling softly. Arthur rolled his eyes but stopped talking, preferring to moan in pleasure._

Arthur smiled softly at the memory then started crying again. Alfred was gone, no longer his to hold. It hurt but he understood his reasoning. Who would want to be with a weak old nation anyway? They had had a falling out after the turn of the century. God it hurt. He clutched his chest, thoroughly soaked. He gasped as a hand clasped his shoulder. "Arthur, why are you sitting in the rain? You'll get a cold you old man." A familiar obnoxious voice said. Arthur looked up and blinked at him, confused. His confusion as Alfred gently pecked his lips then picked him up. "I love you, you old fool. Always have, always will." He said, shrugging. Arthur blushed and clung to Alfred, kissing him deeply. "I love you too you git. I always have." He said, voice shaky. Alfred beamed. "I know." He said simply and carried a protesting Arthur back to his room in his hotel.


End file.
